Beautiful Mess
by 24isthebest
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Years ago, he watched her cry watching the movie and he never saw anything more beautiful in his life. Years later, he sees her watch the same movie again and realize nothing has changed: She is still beautiful in every way.


Hey GH fans. :]

This is my first GH story and my first Jasam story. I have loved Jasam since the beginning. They have a chemistry and love that I haven't seen on soaps in a long time.

So I was watching old Jasam scenes and came across the scene on the roof of the hospital where Jason is telling Sam about the time he came home and she was crying watching _Gone with the Wind _and he tells her she was beautiful. I love _Gone With the Wind_, and that scene is seriously so amazing. So, this one-shot is basically based around that scene but in the current GH world, where Jason did cheat on Sam with Elizabeth, and all that jazz that I try to forget ever happened.

Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't mind criticism and suggestions, in fact I encourage it. Just please, no flaming… BIG difference between criticism/suggestions and flaming.

Hope you guys like it! :]

* * *

Jason Morgan hated surprises. The word "surprise" entailed that he would be caught off guard. In his line of work, when he was caught off guard there was a great probability it would end in his death. So, he made it a point to keep surprises as far out of his life as possible.

However, he clearly was surprised to open the door to his penthouse and find Sam McCall curled up on his couch in a blanket, watching his television screen intently.

She quickly turned around and saw him standing at the door. "Jason? Wait. Crap." She threw the blanket off of her, shooting up off the couch. She looked around wildly, like a deer in headlights. "Shit it's already that late?" She lunged for her purse on the coffee table and scrambled to find her keys. "Where are those damn keys?" She exclaimed angrily, still in frenzy.

"Sam, breathe for a second." He walked over and grabbed her arms, forcing her to stop looking for her keys and look straight at him. He quickly let go of her arms, letting the rather awkward moment pass. Things between him and Sam would always be a little uncomfortable, although they had come a long way from the bitterness of their breakup. They were walking on a shaky road back to friendship again, but it was still weird being around the woman he had spent two years of his life loving.

"God, Sorry." She let her hands run through her hair like he had seen her do a million times before. "I was waiting for Spinelli to come back, I had this case to talk to him about, and he told me he would be back in an hour and to wait here for him." She glanced at the clock again. "That was two hours ago. So I was looking for something to occupy myself with so I just thought I would watch a movie and I guess I lost track of time." She took a deep breath and looked straight at him and laughed. "I'm sorry I'm so flustered, I… you just caught me really off guard."

"Yeah, well I can't say I expected you to be here either." He replied sarcastically.

He saw her face instantly become guarded at his cryptic response. "Well, I guess I'll just take my stuff and leave." She grabbed her keys that had been on his desk the whole time and went quickly for the door.

"Don't go." He said the words before he had time to think it over. He saw her turn around with a look of confusion on her face. He quickly backpedaled. "I mean, you might as well finish the movie and wait for Spinelli. He shouldn't be much longer."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'll call him for you. You go finish the movie." He saw a small smile etch on her face and suddenly remembered how easy it was to make her happy.

"Thanks Jason." She said gratefully. "I'll be out of your hair as soon as Spinelli comes in. This case is really important."

"It's no problem Sam." He watched her sit back on the couch tentatively while he went to the kitchen to call Spinelli. Turns out Spinelli stopped by Crimson to talk to Maxie and Lulu and would be back as soon as he could.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He didn't know what possessed him to ask her to stay. He could have easily just offered to give Spinelli a message that she stopped by for a case. But seeing her curled up on his couch seemed… strangely normal.

He didn't know when he stopped hating her, or if he ever really hated her. She was the woman who watched his son get kidnapped and ordered men to hold Elizabeth and her boys at gunpoint. But he had hurt her badly. Even he could admit that sleeping with Elizabeth and getting her pregnant was a hard blow for Sam. At times, it seemed like just seeing Sam set him into blind fury, as evidenced by his threat against her life. But at other times, he would see that vulnerability in her eyes that he could not help but be drawn to. Clearly, there was just too much hurt and mistrust between them. But here he was, openly inviting her to stay in his apartment until Spinelli came back, which was God knows when.

He decided to stop brooding about the situation and just deal with it. It was just Sam. He could deal with an hour of being with her alone. As soon as Spinelli came back, she'd be out of here. He walked confidently into the living room and sat at his desk pretending to busy himself with work while Sam was still engrossed in the movie. He started flipping through papers trying to read them, but every couple of minutes his gaze would rest on the brunette sitting on the couch.

Sam could clearly feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look. It would just make the whole situation even more uncomfortable then it already was. Here she was, sitting in the Jason Morgan's penthouse. The very penthouse that practically screamed memories of their past and failed relationship. She should have just left as soon as he walked through the door. But Jason Morgan always had the ability to make her lose all common sense. Why else would she be watching this movie, of all movies, in the penthouse under his careful watch? But then again, she had only ever watched the movie with him there, so it was fitting. She was startled from her thoughts to hear Jason sigh loudly, throwing the papers in his hand on the desk.

She paused the movie. "You alright there?"

He looked at her, a bit startled that she had spoken. " Yeah. It's just I have a lot of work and I don't know where to start." He said, forcing the lie out.

"You work way too much." She said easily.

His eyes narrowed playfully. "Says the woman who waits two hours to talk about a case."

"Yeah, but it's necessary. Right now it's basically Spinelli and I. You have a handful of people that could do useless paperwork but you choose to do it yourself." She retorted.

"Well, it's just easier for me to do it myself. I usually don't trust other people with many things." Silence filled the room and Jason regretting saying it the second it came out of his mouth.

"Right." Sam said quietly. Forcing a smile, she quickly pressed play on the screen again and forced herself to watch.

He stared at the papers for a little longer, and then realized it was useless. He could not concentrate with her here. He got up and sat on the opposite side of the couch, as almost a peace offering. Sam felt his weight on the other edge of the couch and felt her heart race as she saw him watching the movie with her.

He watched the screen and saw a man and woman banter easily with each other. The woman was wearing a black dress with a poofy skirt, while the man had a huge mustache. This movie was so old looking: even the attempt at color looked faded. The man with the huge mustache quickly grabbed the woman and pulled her close against his chest until their faces were almost touching. He tried listening to the dialogue and grew even more confused.

"_Rhett, don't. I shall faint."_

"_I want you to faint Scarlett. This is what you were meant for. None of the fools you've ever known have kissed you like this, have they? Your Charles, or your Frank, or your stupid Ashley." _

Jason couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Seriously Sam, how old is this movie?" Sam quickly paused the movie and glared at Jason.

"Jason, this is one of the most romantic movies of all time, it's timeless!" She said with great zeal.

"Timeless is a nice way of saying 'old'." Jason replied playfully. "Where did you even find this movie?"

Sam looked at him confused. "It was in the drawer under your television."

The look of confusion grew on his face as well. He looked at the cover of the movie and read _Gone With The Wind._ Why was that name so familiar? Where had he…

And it hit him.

_He came home late one day and found Sam crying on the couch. Her knees were curled up to her chest and she had her head rested on her knees. She hadn't even noticed him walk in. Tears glistened down her cheeks, making her brown eyes practically glow. She looked so beautiful in that one moment. He hated that something was making her cry. He saw her reach her hand up to wipe away the tears, and he forced himself to stop staring at her. _

_"Sam," he said walking up to the couch next to her and taking her hand in his. "What's wrong?"_

_She responded by pushing his hands away quickly, wiping any remaining tears. "Sorry it's nothing." She said. "Listen, I know you're tired, why don't you just go upstairs to bed?" He wanted to tell her that he would stay with her, but he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was. So he went upstairs, but could not bring himself to actually go to bed. Instead, he waited at the top of the stairs and listened to what was going on downstairs. He heard the television turn on again and listened to her crying start again. He couldn't help it. He was just so curious as to what could possibly make her cry that much. _

_He went back downstairs and saw her face even more red than before. She flicked off the television again. "Jason, I thought you were going to bed." _

_"I'm not going until you tell me what in the world is making you cry so much." She turned the television on and sheepishly motioned towards the movie on the screen. _

"_You're crying like that over a movie?" he exclaimed incredulously. "You've got to be kidding me."_

_"Don't criticize me until you've watched it. _Gone With the Wind_ might surprise you." She said cheekily. Her tear-stained cheeks combined with her beautiful smile made him certain: Sam McCall was one of a kind. _

_He stayed with her until she fell asleep watching the movie on the couch, despite her requests that he go upstairs. She stared intently at the television screen while he stared intently at her. He had no idea what was going on in the actual movie; his senses were so focused on her. The reactions that lit up on her face to the storyline were almost hypnotizing to him: he couldn't look away. _

_He went out and bought the movie the next day and put it in the drawer of his television stand. _

"I mean, I was even surprised to find that you owned a movie. You're not really the type of guy to have too many possessions around, least of all _Gone With the Wind. _"

Jason came out of his daze. "Yeah, I bought it a while ago." _A while ago. Like when we were still together. _

A pensive look crossed Sam's face and he knew she had been thinking the same thing. She just played the movie again stared intently at the screen.

As much as Jason hated to admit it, the old movie actually wasn't all that bad. It was a love story between two people, Rhett and Scarlett, who loved each other but were never on the same page. The storyline went on to them getting married and having a child. The love/hate relationship the two characters had was quite frustrating to Jason. He was taken out of his daze by Sam shooting up off the couch quickly.

"Just going to the bathroom. Be back soon." She gave him a hasty explanation and ran off. If she had looked back she would have seen the puzzled look on his face.

Something was wrong. He knew it. He wanted to follow her and ask her what was wrong. But it wasn't his place anymore. He didn't have the right to ask her really anything.

So he turned his gaze back to the television where the two characters were arguing venomously. The woman was telling the man she was pregnant. Jason watched in horror as the woman lunged at the man to strike him and fell down the flight of stairs.

The woman miscarried. Jason paused the movie, letting the scene fade a little. He remembered a time when Courtney miscarrying their child was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

He was torn from the painful thought by the sound of sobbing. _Sam_. Almost by instinct, he ran to the bathroom toward the sound of the cries.

He paused outside the door, gathered courage, and knocked softly. "Sam?"

The crying stopped, but she still didn't answer. He reached for the doorknob and pushed the door open. He saw Sam sitting on the bathroom floor wiping her tears away. She had her back pressed against the bathroom wall and her legs outstretched.

Before she could say anything, he sat on the floor next to her, so that their outstretched legs were slightly touching. He let his hand rest on her thigh, offering her silent support.

Her tears stopped. "That part of the movie is hard for me to watch… the end."

"The miscarriage?" Jason says quietly, softly prodding her with his words to open up to him.

"Yeah. That's basically the point where I start crying. But it doesn't hurt nearly as much as the part in the movie when Bonnie dies."

Bonnie. The main characters' young daughter. "She dies?" Jason whispered. The image of the young girl dying grew mixed with his own nightmare: Holding baby Lila's cold body.

"Sorry. I guess you didn't get up to that part yet." Sam replied. She stretched her legs out a little and leaned against his arm. "I can't get through that part without thinking about her."

Jason tried to swallow the lump in his throat but couldn't. "It's hard, I know."

More tears fell down Sam's face. "I'm just trying to figure out if it ever gets easier. Living without her." She straightened her back further up the wall. "It's been nearly three years and the pain still hasn't gotten any easier Jason. I still see children in the park about her age and wonder if they would have been friends with her. I think about what games she would have liked to play, and what her first words would have been." She paused as her voice broke. "I wonder if she would have loved me."

He grabbed her hand instantaneously and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder. "Sam, trust me, she loved you. She still does, wherever she is." He locked eyes with her. "You're always going to miss her. It's ok to miss her. But don't let it control your life. Look at all you've accomplished since then." He gave her a smile. "You are the strongest person I know."

Sam sighed, letting a small smile creep on her face. "It amazes me Jason. You always know exactly what to say to make me feel better."

He couldn't say anything. He just wiped away the strands of hair sticking to her face from her tears. Here she was with her tear-stained face and wrinkled shirt, pressed up against his side. He had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

She turned her face to look up at him and he lost all control. He quickly lowered his head, capturing her lips against his own. Instantly, her mouth opened to meet his and their tongues collided. He pulled her face in closer to his to deepen the kiss as she let her hands drift familiarly to stroke his jaw line. Having her in his arms again felt so right.

Sam threw her leg of his so that she was straddling him. His hands went to her hips to push her closer to him. He could feel her moan against his lips as moved his hands down to grip her tighter. Her hands rubbed his hard muscles down to the button of his jeans.

Suddenly, a loud bang of the door closing sounded throughout the apartment. In a split second, Sam had jumped off of him and ran out of the bathroom. Stunned, he sat there in disbelief as he heard Sam talking and laughing loudly to Spinelli. _Damn Spinelli. Always has the worst timing._

He looked around the bathroom for any proof as to what had just happened. Nothing other than his wrinkled clothing and unbuttoned jeans showed any indication of what had just occurred. He waited in the bathroom for a little longer, waiting until he felt Sam and Spinelli were almost done with what they were talking about.

He walked out to find Spinelli on his computer with Sam leaning over him, looking at the computer screen.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do." Spinelli said assuringly, grabbing his laptop to head upstairs.

"That's all I ask." Sam said playfully, but even he could see her posture stiffen as Spinelli walked upstairs, leaving them alone. She looked at him quickly, spitting out a quick remark. "Thanks for letting me stay until Spinelli got here." She grabbed her purse and keys quickly and ran for the door.

He wanted to stop her. He wanted to talk about what just happened. God, he knew he wanted her, but he hadn't realized how much until today. There had to be something he could say.

"Sam."

She stopped in her tracks, and turned around to face him.

He walked over to the coffee table and picked up the movie cover. "So in the end of the movie, do Scarlett and Rhett finally end up being happy together?"

She looked at him sadly opening the door. "Nope. He leaves her alone when she needs him most." She closed the door softly behind her.

_Shit_. He threw the movie cover at the closed door.

* * *

Hit the review button please? :]


End file.
